


Our Road Is Long

by cerie



Series: M is for Masochist [3]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” he murmurs, smiling like a damned fool when she whispers it back and goes back to kissing him. There’s nobody he’s ever loved more than MacKenzie, nobody who’s ever pushed him to the limit and kept him from falling over the edge.</p><p>He can only hope the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Road Is Long

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Maroon 5 song "Secret," which is one of the sexiest songs ever.

Will still isn’t into outing their relationship (or, at least, the kinky part of it) but he does concede to buying MacKenzie a collar. He doesn’t want anything traditional and he’s not going to walk her around on a fucking leash because it’s not his style but he does buy her a beautiful platinum cuff bracelet and engraves it with his initials. It’s subtle and something she can wear all the time if she wants - he really, really hopes she wants. 

Sometimes during the workday, he gets a flash of that bracelet from under a carefully-pressed cuff and he has to take deep breaths to get himself together. When February segues into March, he receives invitations for a charity ball for Mardi Gras with a masquerade theme. It’s not really his thing but he knows that MacKenzie loves dressing up and he’s not going to deny her the opportunity. When he tells her, her eyes light up and she spends the next few days searching for the perfect dress and mask to go along with it. 

Will? He’s not that complex. He wears his regular tux and a mask in black and cobalt blue because he thinks it might make his eyes stand out a little more. He doesn’t know what MacKenzie is wearing until she comes out of their bedroom in a stunning green gown that has no back at all. Her mask has peacock feathers on it, jewel tones of blue and green and gold, and the only jewelry she wears is the bracelet on her right wrist and her engagement ring. Fuck. 

“Are you sure we have to go to the party?” MacKenzie laughs warmly and nods. He’s not getting out of it, not when she is finally getting a chance to go out and be his fiancee for the first big event since New Years. Fine. He can deal with it for a few hours but as soon as they’ve said their hellos, he’s grabbing MacKenzie and heading back home.

***

Will is currently downing his third glass of champagne while he watches MacKenzie flirt lightly with a grey-haired man that Will thinks is some kind of plastic surgeon. The guy reaches out and strokes his fingertips against MacKenzie’s cheekbones and down her nose and Will grips the champagne flute so tightly it very nearly shatters. He puts it down on a table with shaking fingers and crosses the room to collect his fiancee from the guy who seems to think he can just touch her without any consequences.

“MacKenzie, may I?” he asks, voice tight from keeping control. The good doctor moves away and Will wraps MacKenzie into his arms, holding her close. He digs his fingers into her hip sharply and leans in a little, words low and measured. “I don’t know why he was touching you and I don’t fucking care. I just never want to see it again. I will not be so fucking polite next time.” Will is aware it isn’t MacKenzie’s fault and it’s not MacKenzie he’s soliciting an apology from, though the words that fall from her mouth are pretty all the same. He’s always liked to hear her beg ever since he admitted to _himself_ that he likes it. 

“We could leave early,” she murmurs back, pressing her cheek against his. Will feels the tickle of the feathers against his skin and draws his knuckles down her spine. He likes feeling all this silky skin beneath his fingertips but it bothers him that she’s so exposed right out here in public. From what he understands, the jealousy is a natural-enough reaction to losing her to Brian the first time around and the things they do behind closed doors have begun to bleed out into their public lives no matter how much Will has tried to stop it. It’s messy and haphazard and real, not something contained within neat little boundaries. In that sense, it’s more organic than the framework would normally allow and it’s something Will likes but he struggles to control the urge to give her commands in public. He doesn’t want to be that guy, especially when it would be interpreted all wrong.

“It’s up to you, MacKenzie,” he murmurs back. MacKenzie kisses the corner of his mouth and nods. Her eyes are bright even beneath the mask and he knows that it’s going to be a struggle to keep his hands off her for the amount of time it takes to get from this hotel to their apartment. He will, because he isn’t into public displays, but it will be one hell of a struggle. MacKenzie is worth it. The last thing he wants is to embarrass her.

***

He escorts her out of the ballroom and into the cool night; MacKenzie shivers and the thin silk of her gown does nothing to hide how her nipples have tightened and hardened. Will wants to sink to his knees and take them in his mouth, to suck and tease them through the thin fabric but he refrains. Not right now. Instead, he dips his fingers below the low back of the dress and rubs them just above her ass. In the car, he tugs her close so she’s almost sitting in his lap and MacKenzie seems pleased, especially when he doesn’t stop stroking and petting her everywhere he can reach that’s remotely polite.

Once they’re in the elevator in his inhibitions drop a little and he works his hand into her dress, fingertips brushing against the side of one firm, full breast. MacKenzie moans a little and turns so she’s facing him and he gets a little bolder about his touches; he hates the fact that they wind up on his floor before he can do anything more spectacular. Maybe they will revisit the elevator at a later date.

“Come on, you,” he murmurs, tugging her inside. Once they’re in his living room, Will nods his head toward the fireplace. “Go ahead. Kneel down. Time to be a good girl for me.” MacKenzie seems to like that particular affectation and she likes, more than anything, to just please him. Will knows it’s a way he could take advantage of her and push her too far so he tries to keep things as mild as he can manage. While he knows MacKenzie gets hot for this, he doesn’t ever want to hurt her and he doesn’t want to push her to a place where she might feel like she can’t trust him anymore. Granted, MacKenzie is a grown woman who can make her own decisions but in the heat of the moment he feels like he still has to protect her somewhat. She doesn’t seem to mind.

There’s nobody in the world he’s ever cared about as much as he cares about MacKenzie and he guesses that doing this for her is the ultimate demonstration of that. It doesn’t come naturally to him and often triggers unpleasant memories but the more he travels down this path with MacKenzie, the more he associates good feelings with his dark and twisted fantasies and he stops applying positive and negative values to them. He simply is, for better or worse. 

Will undoes his belt and pants, shoving them down so MacKenzie can take him into her mouth. He’s never been with a woman who seems to genuinely enjoy sucking dick as much as MacKenzie does and it fucking shows. She’s brilliant. She knows just how much pressure to apply before pulling away and she does this thing where she pulls off just enough that the cool air sends a shiver down his spine before she swallows him deep, relaxing her throat so he can fuck her. Will twines his hands in her hair and holds them firm, letting her know that he’s nowhere near ready to stop. 

Still, MacKenzie surprises him and he tugs sharply at her hair to pull her off; he manages to pull her off just enough that when he comes, it splashes against her face and neck and stains her pretty green gown. Not what he intended. He’s of a mind to be embarrassed until he looks down at her - her eyes are big and dark beneath the peacock mask and her lips are still parted just a little. She lets her tongue dart out to lick her lips and he knows she’s tasting him. Fuck, if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

Will tugs her to her feet and pulls at the dress, frustrated when it won’t just come off the way he wants. He hears a tiny little rip and looks down to find the fabric has torn a little along the zipper. Fuck. This is a couture gown and yeah, while he has plenty of money, ruining gowns that cost over ten thousand dollars isn’t usually his idea of how to spend an evening. MacKenzie gasps a little and she’s breathing heavily enough that her breasts rise and fall in an enticing way. She’s blushing too and Will realizes that it’s _turning her on_. Well. He guesses it’s worth pissing away a twenty thousand dollar gown if it gets her off, right?

He rips the gown the rest of the way off and strips her, pushing her back onto the bed. “Don’t move,” he murmurs, kissing her lips lightly before going to take off his own clothes. He crosses over to the dresser and tugs out a drawer that doesn’t see a lot of use and draws out a glass dildo that’s fluted at the bottom and lubricant. He tosses them both on the bed beside MacKenzie before sliding down between her legs and cupping her ass so he can press his mouth against her cunt. 

She’s already warm and wet, whimpering beneath his mouth after only a few strokes of his tongue and when he feels like she’s relaxed and turned on enough for a little more, he reaches for the toy, slicking it up before pressing it against her ass. He doesn’t ask if it’s all right, mostly because he knows that knocks MacKenzie right out of the headspace she likes to be in for scenes like this. Still, he watches her face and her breathing, makes sure the little sounds she’s making are of pleasure and not of pain. He eases the toy in slowly and lets it rest there, sliding up to kiss her softly. It’s tender and sweet juxtaposed with the fact that his come is still on her cheek and his mouth is wet with her. 

Will slides his hand back down her body, tweaking her nipples along the way, and drags his fingers against her wet cunt. MacKenzie whimpers and he guesses she must have tightened around the toy because she squeals then, a noise that’s half delight and half shock. Will laughs and slides two fingers in, pumping them in and out for a moment before easing in a third. He leans down to fix his mouth against her clit again and MacKenzie’s cries get louder and louder, pitch spiraling higher and higher until he’s sure she’s going to shatter glass. He crooks his fingers and moves them faster, licking and sucking and teasing as he tries to coax the orgasm out of her. MacKenzie whines - she’s almost there but not quite and her hips arch off the bed, her back a beautiful curve approaching infinity. 

Will uses just the edge of his teeth against her clit then and it’s enough to knock her over the edge, MacKenzie’s whimpers turning into full blown screams. She clenches down on his fingers and the dildo and when she falls back to the bed, she’s still trembling a little. Will carefully eases his fingers out and then the toy, whispering sweet things and petting everywhere he can reach. After they play like this, MacKenzie is a usually a little tender and delicate and he likes to make sure she feels safe and secure. Will wraps around her and tugs her so she’s sprawled against his chest; he strokes her hair while she presses soft little kisses along his neck and collarbone.

“I love you,” he murmurs, smiling like a damned fool when she whispers it back and goes back to kissing him. There’s nobody he’s ever loved more than MacKenzie, nobody who’s ever pushed him to the limit and kept him from falling over the edge.

He can only hope the feeling is mutual.


End file.
